


No bleading hearts

by orphan_account



Series: The ways in which [1]
Category: Skam - Fandom
Genre: M/M, boys loving boys, picnic date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:30:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The little ways in which Isak shows his love for Even.





	No bleading hearts

“You did all of this for me?” Even asks, pressing a hand against his mouth. The scene in front of him is stunning, something he never even imagined.  
“Who else would it be for?” Isak asks, rolling his eyes and turning around to pad across the grass to the blanket laden with food.  
Even rushes forward to catch him around the waist before he can get there, pulling him off balance and into his chest. “You’re doing the thing again,” he says, wrapping an arm around Isak's chest to hold him there.  
Isak sighs, slumping backwards a bit. “The thing where I brush you off?” he guesses wryly, unresisting as Even tightens his grip and starts walking them to the food.  
This thing between them is still so new, still so fresh, they’re still trying to navigate it. It’s kind of strange, Isak's not exactly used to being in a relationship, and the ones he’s been in haven’t been like this. He’s never been in love with anyone before, much less with someone he’s dating, much less with someone who knows him as well as Even does. It’s different than it was before - it’s so different, there’s no denying that. The sex, for one. And a lot of other things.  
“The thing where you do something amazing and then pretend like it’s not a big deal,” Even answers, a little careful in case Isak decides to be obstinate about this. The whole being affectionate in public thing has turned out to be a big thing, which Even didn’t see coming, even though he probably should have, and he’s still trying to find his footing around it.  
“It’s not that big of a deal,” Isak says dismissively, reaching for a strawberry and nibbling at it, still standing in the circle of Even's arms. “It’s just food.”  
It’s not just food. It’s all of Even's favourite foods after a long, tiring day, and it’s exactly what he needs. Instead of saying that, he turns Isak around with the hand on his hip and kisses him, thinks I’m so in love with you.

Thinks he’ll probably say it out loud in a few minutes.


End file.
